


Get me out of my head

by YourFriendlyNeighbourhoodCat



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lee Taeyong, Breathplay, Cock Warming, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Dom Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Friends With Benefits, Light BDSM, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roommates, Smut, Sub Lee Taeyong, Subspace, Throat Fucking, Top Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27621602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourFriendlyNeighbourhoodCat/pseuds/YourFriendlyNeighbourhoodCat
Summary: Jaehyun knows just how to help Taeyong deal with exam stress.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 1
Kudos: 126





	Get me out of my head

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome ^^ 
> 
> I really wanted to do Kinktober this year, but my own exam ended up taking all my time and energy...  
> I did end up writing parts of stories or ideas for some of the prompts so I might post more if I end up finishing them. 
> 
> Please heed the tags and if you don’t like it then don’t read it. 
> 
> Now, I hope you enjoy it ^^

School is horrible and exams suck, Taeyong thinks as his face hits the opened books on his table. He has been studying for the last week and he still feels so far behind.  
Sleep is a rare occurrence and coffee has been his best friend in these trouble times.  
And while he knows he has to keep on fighting, stress is filling up his body and making him unfocused and snappy.

Just this morning, or whenever it was, he had gotten so angry at his roommate for emptying the milk without buying a new one. After having yelled at him for five minutes straight he realized that the new, almost full milk was on the table right next to his poor roommate, who didn’t even get a chance to get a word in.  
He had of course apologized, made his breakfast and then fled back to his room in embarrassment.

Taeyong lets out a frustrated yell. He seriously cannot wait until his exams are over and he can get an actual full nights sleep.

A small knock on the door lets him know that his dear roommate had heard his outburst and has come to check in on him.  
The door opens and a mob of dark hair appears, followed by the handsome face of his best friend.  
“Hey, are you okay in here?” Jaehyun asks him with a concerned look.  
“No, everything sucks, especially math” Taeyong sighs into his books, “I cant concentrate and I don’t feel like i’m getting anywhere. And time seems to be passing at double speed. At this rate I will probably just fail my math exam tomorrow.”

“No you won’t, and you know that,” he can hear Jaehyun step fully into his room, “Is your head getting that bad again?”  
“Yeah.” Taeyong looks up with a frown.  
“Want me to help?”

He can already feel all the emotions inside him start to bubble up, not really having noticed just how bad he had gotten. He can feel his eyes start to tear up when he looks up into the face of his best friend and mutters out a soft “please.”

Jaehyun sends him a dimpled reassuring smile and starts turning around to walk back out.  
“Come with me then.”

Taeyong gets up from the chair that has been his prison for the last week and follows the taller boy into his room across the hall from Taeyong’s own.

Jaehyun goes straight to his desk chair and sits down facing Taeyong. Behind him Taeyong can see that he was also busy doing exam prep, before checking up on him.  
“Well what are you waiting for? Come over here and get on your knees” Jaehyuns voice is harder as he give Taeyong the order.  
Taeyong can feel his mind click into the right headspace as he, without hesitation, steps forward with a “yes Sir.”  
He stops right in front of Jaehyun and gets on his knees, hands folded in his lap in the pose his body knows so well.

He can already feel the tension start to leave his body.  
“As you probably know, I also have work to do, so lets make a deal. You be a good slut and keep my cock warm while I finish my work and if you do well, I will reward you.”  
Taeyong nods, a blush spreading on his cheeks at the words.

“Words baby, I need your words,” Jaehyun rests a hand in Taeyongs hair gripping it lightly and tilting his head backwards. This forces Taeyong to look straight up into his Sir’s face.  
“Sorry Sir. Please, I want that” Taeyong looks pleadingly up into Jaehyun’s face with big eyes and the larger man rewards him with a smile.

“Well, get to it then!”  
While his words are harsh, Jaehyun knows that Taeyong also needs some care while in this headspace and helps him get comfortable under the table. Then he unzips his pants and pulls them, and his underwear, down to free his still flacid cock.  
As he pulls the chair back in Taeyong takes it in his mouth while resting his head onto Jaehyun’s thighs.

As soon as they are situated and Jaehyun goes back to working on his exam preparation, Taeyong can feel the loud static noise in his head slowly grow quieter.  
While he is careful not to move his head too much, he can still feel how the blood is rushing to the cock in his mouth, which is slowly growing erect and he adores it. Loves how it fills up his mouth more and more. Making him feel useful and safe and complete.

Taeyong doesn’t know how long they sit like this. He listens to the sound of flipping pages and the pencil working it’s way over paper, his mind finally feeling like it’s not screaming at him anymore. A few times Jaehyuns hand comes down to gently run though his hair or to caress his cheek.

They have done this so many times before, when things have become too much for Taeyong and he is so grateful to have a friend who understands and indulges his needs in those times. Even though they are a bit different and intimate for someone who are just friends.  
And that is all they are: friends - with some benefits though.

“Time for the Princess to wake up” Jaehyun singsongs with a low voice, while placing both of his hands on Taeyong’s cheeks.  
That slowly brings Taeyong back into his body and he flutters his eyes open to look up at his Sir.  
Jaehyun gently pulls him off his now again flaccid cock but keeps holding onto his face.  
“You did so well! I finished my task thanks to you being such a good little cocksleeve, so now you get what?” While praising him Jaehyun sticks both his thumbs into his still open mouth playing around with his tongue.  
“My reward,” he mumbles out around the fingers, letting drool spill out over his chin in the process.

“Correct.”  
Pulling the fingers back out and wiping them on the chair Jaehyun gets up and walks to the bed.  
“Come here slut,” he pats his thighs in invitation and Taeyong crawls the short way to the bed and crawls up to do as he is told.  
Jaehyun positions him sideways in his lap so that he can access both of his knees, which he starts rubbing carefully.  
“Are you doing okay sweety?” He asks, voice full of concern as he massages blood back into Taeyong’s knees.  
“I’m good Sir, thank you for checking in with me,” Taeyong sends him a reassuring smile.  
“Are you good to continue?”  
“Yes Sir”  
“Well, then let’s get you your reward!” Jaehyun smiles at him before the hardness is back in his face, “now be a good slut and get back on the floor where you belong.”

Back with his knees on the floor Taeyong really realize just how much he is already missing having his mouth full of cock.  
Jaehyun stands right in front of him, intwines his fingers in his hair and yanks his head back, so that Taeyong can’t do anything but look up into Jaehyun’s face.  
“Now, you know the drill princess, clothes off.” Jaehyun says and releases his head again to let him follow orders.  
Taeyong is quick to discard all his clothes and even though the still pent up part of his mind wants him to fold them neatly, now is not the time and he has to be good, so he just throws it in a pile.  
He is quickly back in his spot in front of Jaehyun, who has been watching his every move.  
“Now be a good boy for me and use that mouth of yours for what it’s good for.”

Taeyong shivers at the harsh words, but in the best way, and lets his mouth drop open.  
Jaehyun quickly grabs his hair again pulling his head against his crotch, rubbing his cock against Taeyongs face. The precum at the tip smears against his cheek.  
The pain in his scalp and the rough handling is sending sparks of pleasure going down to his own crotch.  
His tongue darts out in an attempt to give the shaft a small lick, but before he knows it his mouth is full of cock and Jaehyun is groaning above him.

“Such a good little cockslut you are” he says as he starts thrusting. They have done this so many times before that relaxing his jaw and opening up his throat is muscle memory for Taeyong at this point. While he focuses his tongue on the underside Jaehyun slowly thrusts further and further into his mouth.

“Give me a deep breath princess,” Jaehyun says as he temporairly slows down to let Taeyong suck in a few breaths through his nose. When Jaehyun deems it enough air Taeyong is harshly pulled all the way down his shaft, face pushed against his pubes.  
He can feel how his Sir’s cock is blocking and filling up his throat, making breathing impossible.

Jaehyun holds him there for a bit before letting him pull all the way off. He chokes in a few breaths before he is pulled all the way back down Jaehyun’s cock.  
They repeat this a few more times, Jaehyun leaving him without air for longer and longer.  
Taeyong is feeling dizzy now, but his own cock has never been harder, leaking agressively against his stomach. He is in his happy place, mind empty of worries and his entire body thrumming with pleasure. Nothing helps him get out of a bad mindspace like submitting like this and feeling useful while having his mouth thoroughly used.

When he is pulled off at last he is breathing heavily. The rush of oxygen almost making him come on the spot.  
“You are such a good boy, you are doing so well baby” Jaehyun coos at him while he tries to catch his breath, “And fuck, you look so good like this.”  
Taeyong know he looks utterly fucked out with drool and precum all over his face, lips swollen and eyes dazed.

When his breathing is almost back to normal Taeyong opens his mouth back up, tongue hanging out, and gives Jaehyun a pathetic needy little whine.  
“Does Princess want more?” When Taeyong just whines again in response Jaehyun places his hand on his cheek and says, “I need your words baby.”  
“Please fuck my throat,” Taeyong feels desperate at this point, but luckily Jaehyun gives him what he wants, shoving his cock roughly back into his waiting mouth.  
The slide is wet and fast and Jaehyun is going in all the way every time.

Every thought and worry about school and exams are long gone from Taeyong’s mind. It has been filled with mist and a pleasant silence instead. The only thing present being the way Jaehyun’s thick cock is sliding in and out of his abused throat.

Even though his gag reflex is pretty weak at this point, he can still feel it acting up and leaving him with tears streaming down his cheeks.  
He hums, making Jaehyun groan above him from the vibrations. This is one of his favorite things and it makes him feel so complete.

“Urgh, you feel so goddamn good on my cock. Like you were made just for this.” Jaehyun grunts above him, placing his hand on the back of Taeyong’s head.  
Even though he doesn’t have much control over the situation Taeyong is even more motivated by the words and tries his best to work his tongue and create suction in his mouth.

The pace at which Jaehyun moves his hips picks up and grows more unsteady, signaling to Taeyong that he is going to come soon.  
And true enough, a few thrusts later Jaehyun groans out a, “gonna fill that slutty throat of yours with cum. Gonna make you gag on it so hard.”  
Pulling Taeyong off briefly he adds, “beg for it you filthy slut!”  
Taeyong gasps for air before doing as he is told, “please sir! I need your cum so bad! Fill my dirty mouth! I’ve been good, haven’t I?” Tears are filling his eyes again in desperation, “please sir!”

“You look so beautiful when you cry, my dear cumslut. Sure, you’ve been good so I’ll give it to you.”  
Jaehyun’s cock is pushed back in and the pounding of his abused throat starts up again with renewed force.  
Taeyong’s body is filled with pure ecxtacy as he finally feels Jaehyun unloading inside him. He moans as loudly as he is able to with his mouth filled up, as pleasure shoots through his body like fireworks.  
Jaehyun pulls out halfway through only to paint his face with the last strings of cum.  
Taeyong darts his tongue out to catch what he can.  
The wet feeling over his thighs makes him realize that he has come as well, completely untouched, just from the rough handling of his mouth and throat. He loves it.

Both of them are panting from their highs as Taeyong leans forward to clean up Jaehyun’s softening cock.  
The man above him hisses from overstimulation, but let’s him clean him up with his eager tongue.

“Thank you babyboy,” the soft, caring Jaehyun is back and he helps Taeyong up from the floor. His knees are wobbly from having sat on them for so long, but with Jaehyun’s help he is left lying on the latter’s bed, while he is out to get a wet cloth to clean them up.  
Jaehyun is back before long, a warm wet cloth in hand and a big smile on his face, as he starts wiping Taeyong’s face and then his thighs and crotch. He makes sure that Taeyong is clean and comfortable.   
After cleaning comes cuddles, which is just as much a part of this thing of theirs.  
It gives both of them reassurance and the needed time to come back to reality. And also, cuddling is just really nice. 

Jaehyun has discarded the rest of his own clothes and as they lay close together under Jaehyun’s blankets Taeyong is hit with a wave of gratitude towards his best friend.

“Thank you Jae, I hadn’t realized just how much I needed that.”  
“No worries Yongie, you know I’m here for you,” They lie there cuddled together, both staring up at the roof as if it was the starry sky outside.  
“And it’s not like I don’t enjoy it as well, you know”  
Taeyong can’t help but giggle at that and is quickly joined by Jaehyun.  
He reaches out and grabs Jaehyun’s hand and they end up lying there giggling for god knows how long until they both end up falling asleep.

When Taeyong finally returns to his own room he is feeling refreshed and his head is clearer than it has been all week. He is so thankful to have Jaehyun in his life and now he feels ready to nail all of his exams.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! 💜
> 
> If you liked it please leave a kudos and a comment! 💜


End file.
